Super Role Model
by BodaciousJenny
Summary: John Cena's sister, Carmella, is in the fashion industry and enjoying it. When she's down and out and broke, John gives his sister the money. Carmella promises she'll pay him back one way or another.
1. Meet Carmella

**A/N: Another John Cena story. I like Batista, but I keep writing about John Cena. Is this normal? Hope you like this chapter and the whole story when I'm done.**

Having the next pay-per view in his home, Massachusetts, John thought he would visit his family. He finally reaches his destination: home. He rings the doorbell. A lady in her early 40s opened the door, looked up and gave a big smile. It was his mother.

"Johnnie! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could've fixed you a nice dinner and invited family and friends over."

"It's okay, ma. I'm just happy to be home. Where's Carmella?" Looking around the house, he couldn't find Carmell, his baby sister.

"Oh her? That hard headed girl? Ever since she turned 18, she thinks she can do whatever she wants now. She doesn't live here anymore."

"What!"

"She moved out. I'll give you her address."

His mom grabs a pen and a piece of paper and writes. She gave the paper to him.

"Well, you should go out and visit her. She'll probably be happy you did."

John gave his mom a kiss and drove to his sister's apartment. He reaches the apartment and looks at it. It was decorated beautifully. All he could think was how could she afford a place like this?

"E100" John read the paper his mom wrote. He knocked on the door. A brunette girl opened the door and gasped.

"Johnnie!"

"Carmella!"

They hugged each other and told each other how they missed one another. Carmella invites her brother into her apartment.

"So…" John asked, "How'd you get a place like this?"

"Well, I've been earning money."

"Don't tell me you're doing drugs or stripping. Cause if you did…"

"Don't worry. The money I make is legal. I've been modeling."

"Modeling? Since when did you become a model?"

"I saw you on TV and I like how millions of people adored and respect you, so I thought to myself 'Why can't I do the same?' and now I've got a contract deal with 2SEXXXY…"

Carmella stopped talking. John noticed the little frown on his sister's face.

"What's wrong?"

She sighs, "It's just that…you have to pay to whenever you get a photo shoot. I spent my last stack on money on the rent for this apartment. And my agent from 2SEXXXY got me a photo shoot with Armani. Do you know who Armani is!"

"No and I don't care."

"All I know is that I need to get this photo shoot. From what I heard you have to pay 5,000 to get into the shoot, but it's worth it in the end."

Carmella starts to cry. She rushes to her brother and cries on his shoulder.

She spoke through sobs, "What do I do? If I can't get this shoot, I can't pay the rent, and if I can pay the rent I'll have to move back with mom and she'll give me the 'I-Told-You-So speech'"

"You won't move back with and you'll be able to pay for the rent and shoot."

"How?"

"I'll give you some money."

Her tears dried up and smiled brightly, "Thank you Johnnie! You're the best! I promise I'll pay you back with money or another way."

**A/N: How'd you like it so far? Isn't John nice? If John Cena was MY brother, I would shop 'til he gets bankrupt. Working on chapter 2 when I have the time. So be patient.**


	2. Payback Surprise

**A/N: I keep changing the title of this story because I don't know if it sounded good or not. And now I'm just gonna leave it like it is. Isn't Carmella a pretty name? I tried to make a name for her that sounded Italian, because the Cena family is Italian, so I named her Carmella from "The Sopranos".**

John and Carmella drove to the 2SEXXXY building. Carmella was getting ready to pay the shoot with her brother's money. They parked the car and walked into the building.

"Thank you again for the loan, Johnnie."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to. I hate when people help me out, but I don't return the favor. So I'll pay you even if you do say no."

Knowing good and well that his sister wouldn't give up, he gave up and decided to let her pay him. After all, she is an adult now. The two walked to the receptionist's office. The receptionist was busy clicking away at her keyboard. She looked up and saw them.

"Can I help you?" asked the reception.

"Yes you can. I'm here to pay the entrance fee to be in the Armani shoot."

"You know the entrance fee costs five thousand dollars?"

Carmella looked at her brother and said "Do I know the entrance fee costs five thousands dollar?" mocked Carmella. The two scoffed and laughed. She reached into her purse and pulled out fifty, straight one hundred dollar bills. The receptionist took the money and counted it. She handed Carmella a form to fill out. She filled out the form and gave it to the receptionist.

"You'll have to be here tomorrow at 8:00 a.m."

"No problem." Carmella said.

The next morning, she went to the photo shoot. She wore glamorous gowns and suits that she wished she could own. She looked at the five other girls and watched how they posed and their facial expression. After the photo shoot, the photographer paid the models and asked for them to see how they did on the shoot. There was hundreds and hundred of photos developed. Carmella saw herself. She picked hers up and admired it. She knew she was born to do this.

"You all did a good job on the shoot," said the photographer. "since you all did good on your shoots everyone of you is going to walk the catwalk for the Armani fashion show in New York."

All the girls screamed, cheered, gave hugs and kisses.

"But…" the photographer said.

"But? But what?" asked Carmella anxiously.

"We can't go to the fashion, unless we have another person onboard. If you know another model who will be able to model with us, let us know."

After the photographer's announcement, Carmella went up to the photographer and told him who could come with them to the fashion show. After a hard day at work, she left for her apartment. She opened up the door and sees her brother.

"How was the photo shoot?" asked John.

"It was good. Do you remember when I said I'll return the favor?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's payback time."

"That fast? Well, give me my money and I'll be out of here for my show."

"It's not money."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a chance for you to model for Armani!" she shrieked.

"What! No I ain't."

"Aw…come on. You're not going to wear dresses. Just suits. Please?" She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes.

**A/N: An offer no girl can refuse. In this case, John isn't a girl. So he might take Carmella's offer. Oh no! What'll happen?**


	3. My Sister Joani

**A/N: Here's the chapter 3. It's probably more interesting than chapter 2. Where's my friendly giant?**

"Please?"

John sighed, knowing there was no way out. "All right I'll do it, but it better be worth it."

She screamed and hugged her brother. "Thank you! You won't regret! I'll introduce you to all the other models. Mom said now is the time for you to settle and start a family." She laughed after she said that.

John thought, _"What have I got myself into?"_

The next day, they went to the 2SEXXXY building. John had to fill an application to fill in the position. Carmella walked up to the photographer, who asked for another model to fill missing spot.

"Hey, I brought you the model who's going to walk the catwalk with the other models."

"Really? Who?"

She pointed at John. "Over there is my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, no, there isn't…of course there is!"

A little startled she still managed to spoke. "Why? What's wrong with my brother modeling for Armani?"

"The Armani fashion show is for women only. That means no men! Only women!" he shouted.

"Oh. Did I say my brother? I said 'he used to be in a brothel.' I do have someone to fill that position and it's my sister, Joani."

"That sounds better. Well, let her fill out an application and she's in."

With a sigh of relief, she was glad that she didn't lose her favor to John, but at the same time she was worried for it had to be a girl to fill it.

"Uhm…John? There's something I have to tell you." She said in a worried voice.

"What is it?"

"You can't be in the fashion show. A girl has to fill the position, not a guy."

With a look of amazement in his face, he nodded his hand and said with sarcasm, "Well, that's too bad. Looks like I can't do the fashion show."

A little disappointed for only a while, she thought of an idea and thought it was perfect. If only she could get her brother to do it.

"There is another was you can do the fashion."

John rolled his eyes and knew this was another one of his sister's plan.

"And how do I do that?"

"Um…pretend to be a girl?" she said shyly.

"What! You've got to be kidding! I'm the US champ! I'm not going to get dressed like a girl."

"It's either that or I'll tell mom you haven't found someone to settle down with. And you know mom, she'll give you a lecture about you marrying the right girl and having lots of children."

"_Damnit!"_ thought John. _"She's going to blackmail me if I don't do what she says."_

Carmella waited for his answer. She knew she wouldn't tell mom about him not having someone yet. She was just bluffing.

"Well?" said Carmella.

"You win, damnit! Just don't tell mom I haven't found someone yet."

Carmella had won and John had lost his pride.

**A/N: Ooh! I can't imagine John being in a dress. Maybe I can, but I want to see him in it with my own eyes. Hahaha. John's a drag. Chapter 4 is coming soon.**


	4. A Trip To The Salon

**A/N: Sorry for the wait for chapter 4. I've been busy. **

"Don't worry. Being a girl isn't that bad." said Carmella.

John just stared at her. He couldn't believe he was going to go through with this.

"Let's go" Carmella said with enthusiasm.

"Go where?"

"To the salon, duh."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to a salon."

"You have to because you have to look like one of the girls. Or I can always call mom. I have her on speed dial on my phone."

"Damnit!"

Carmella took John to the finest salon. As they entered the salon, all the employees greeted Carmella. She was their favorite client. One employee took them to be seated.

"What'll you have today, Ms. Carmella?" asked the employee.

"I don't need anything. I'm already beautiful. It's my brother who needs to be done."

The employee turned and looked at John.

"What'll you have today, sir?"

"Uhm…a cheeseburger?"

Carmella smacked the back of John's head. John looked at his sister and rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"This is a salon, not McDonald's" snapped Carmella, "Since he's going from a boy-to-girl look, he'll have a manicure, a pedicure, wax his brows and try plucking to get rid of what's left, try to get rid of his facial hair and after that give him a facial, wax his legs, arms, and back, add some hair extensions and color, and finish it off with make-up."

One employee took John to a backroom with a table in the middle.

"I'm Emily. Please take off all your clothes, tie this towel around you, and lie on the table please."

He felt a little uneasy being a little nude, but his sister was paying for all of this. After taking off all his clothes, he wrapped the towel around him and laid on the table. Emily came back with hot wax and strips of gauze. She spread the wax on half of his back, and then placed the strips on top of the wax.

"This isn't so bad. It feels kind of good." John said in relaxation.

Emily did the same thing on the other half of his back. She waited a minute, grabbed one of the strips, and pulled it with one quick pull.

"Holy shit!" yelled John. The pain was unbearable. Emily gave him a pillow.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"It's for you to scream in when I take off a strip off your back."

He put the pillow over his face. She pulled a second strip.

"Mmph!" was the sound of his muffled scream.

Emily pulled another strip, then another.

After a few more stifled screams, the back waxing was over.

"Thank God that's over." He said with relief.

"You still got the arms and leg waxing. Plus, the eyebrows being plucked" Emily reminded him.

The eyebrow plucking and arm and leg waxing felt the same as the back waxing. The next thing to do was a manicure and a pedicure. Carmella checked to see if everything was going well.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"It's going great." He said while giving two thumbs up.

After they were done with the manicure and pedicure, he looked at his nails than his toenails. He never saw them so groomed before.

"Time for the hair extensions and color."

He sat in a revolving chair. He spun around. Then he spun a second and a third.

"Whee!" John squealed.

Carmella saw him spinning in the chair. She went over to him, stopped the chair from spinning, and then smacked the back of his head. John grabbed the back of his head.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know. I just never realized you have a big head."

Emily came with two more employees.

"These two are Raul and Paul. They're going to do your hair, shave your face and give you a facial." Emily said.

Raul went over to Carmella.

"Ooh Carmella! So this is the brother you were talking about. He's kind of fine." Raul said.

Paul went over to Carmella and Raul.

"I overhead Raul talking about your brother. Yes, Raul, he is fine, but he's mine. Look, but don't touch."

"Whoa, whoa!" Carmella said with worry, "He doesn't go that way. He just here cause he's going to be in a fashion show with me."

"Darn!" exclaimed Raul.

Raul and Paul added the hair extensions to John's head. It took almost two hours, but in the end Carmella knew it was worth it. John short crew cut hair was now turned into shoulder length, beautiful brown hair. Also, he had a smooth, clean face.

"Time for make-up" said Emily.

After putting on the make-up, Carmella gave him a bag. He looked in the bag and took what was inside. He pulled out a dress.

"Try it on. I bought it today." said Carmella.

John gave Carmella a look, but Carmella pulled out her phone, pointed at it, and mouthed out "Mom".

He tried on the dress then came out. Carmella stared at him. He looked like a real woman! She eyed him up and down. When she eyed him down, she noticed he was wearing his sneakers.

"We need to get you some heels tomorrow." Carmella stated.

They went to the front of the store to pay for John's makeover.

"That'll be nine-hundred and fifty-eight dollars."

John looked at Carmella.

"Aren't you going to pay?" John asked.

"Me? Pay? You got the treatment I didn't get anything. You should pay."

John paid leaving him broke, but also beautiful. He just hoped tomorrow wouldn't be as painful as today.

**A/N: Poor John. He had been waxed and plucked. He was also left the bill. At least now, he'll know what women go through to look good for men**.


End file.
